Death Battle: Fire vs Lightning
by Dont Fear The Reefer
Summary: A classic heroine vs. A rising star. When Lina Inverse, The Bandit Killer, faces off against Misaka Mikoto, Academy City's Railgun, which of these teenage prodigies will leave the battlefield alive?


Old School vs. New School. It's a concept as old as time itself. It's often called into question, as it's name implies, when a respected old tradition becomes threatened by a new idea. It's been used so many times in regards to religion, music, and sports that it's pretty much become more of a cliche than anything else. But it's considered just as strong of an issue in anime. Like, is bleach really better than Dragonball Z? Is cell-based animation really better than computer based animation? Has the pokemon series really gotten crappier and crappier over the years?

In spirit of this idea, I've decided to pit two of the most awesome female powerhouses against each other, for the first ever fanfic-based Death Battle. It's going to be Lina Inverse, star of the long running Slayers franchise, against Misaka Mikoto, co-star of the relatively new series A Certain Magical Index, and star of the spin-off A Certain Scientific Railgun. And before we get to that fated battle, it's going to be my job to analyze their strengths, weaknesses, abilities, and more in order to determine who would survive the encounter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Analysis~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slayers may not be the oldest adventure fantasy anime in existence, having begun it's original televised run in 1995, but it's considered by today's standards to be a true classic. And a large part of it's success can be attributed to it's main character, a spunky travelling sorceress by the name of Lina Inverse.

It's implied in the OVAs that Lina's been training as a sorceress since the age of about 4, inspired by the strong sense of inferiority that she felt in comparison to her older sister. After graduating from magic academy, she left home to explore the world, and it wasn't long at all before she took to the life of a mercenary. Taking odd jobs in exchange for cash and food, Lina's extraordinarily powerful magical abilities came in handy for her at nearly every turn. And if that source of sustenance wasn't enough, her other hobby of attacking bandits and thieves for the sake of stealing their loot for her own good quickly earned her a frightening reputation, as well as the moniker "Lina the Bandit Killer."

Lina Inverse, of course, is not your typical anime heroine. In fact, at first glance, you'd be hard pressed to even call her an anti-hero. She's often more concerned with her own personal goals than with justice, reasoning, and the safety of her friends. Frequently, people who are just meeting her react with fear, thinking of her as a psychopathic villain, despite the fact that she's saved the world from certain destruction on several occasions. Of course, the desire to save the world from certain destruction actually CAN be considered a matter of personal interest.

Whatever the case, the fear these people have of her is definitely justified. She uses a mixture of powerful black magic, which can do insurmountable damage in her capable hands, as well as shamanistic magic, which draws it's power from the astral plane. Certain Shamanistic attacks like Elmekia Lance are borderline useless against human enemies, but don't worry, she has a lot of others.

The foundation of her offensive abilities are two of her smaller spells, Fireball and Flare Arrow. They're pretty much exactly what they sound like, a fireball and an arrow made completely out of flame, both of which she can frequently fire at the enemy without chanting any incantations, and without draining any noticeable amount of energy. And despite the low cost to her, they can cause immense damage to most targets, living or otherwise. She can also use Freeze Arrow, which in addition to being Flare Arrow's ice counterpart, can partially freeze an enemy to restrict their movements.

Diem Wing is one of her most useful attacks, forming a compression of strong air in front of her. It can be used to suppress a rushing attack, or just to defend herself from projectile attacks. It's so easy to use that she can use it even when fleeing from an enemy. She can also float in the air with her Levitation spell, and for the most part, it doesn't take away from her ability to use other spells. Ray Wing, on the other hand, the spell she uses to fly, requires a great deal of concentration to use, so Lina can't use any spells unless she stops flying and goes back to just levitating.

Explosion is an attack which causes a small explosion under the target, knocking them into the air in order to stun them or knock them out. A much more powerful version of this, named Mega Brand, causes an explosion that's several times stronger, and when used right, it can easily be a fatal move. As a matter of fact, it just may be the most powerful move in her arsenal that doesn't require any incantation.

Which brings us to the spells that DO require incantations.

Lina's favorite spell by far is the Dragon Slave. It's the spell she's most famous for using, and rightly so, as she uses it as a solution to most problems, both serious and trivial. This spell, despite requiring a 15-20 second incantation, doesn't cause any sort of excessive energy drain to her, so she can use it several times in one encounter without being tired out. It's leveled cities, turned entire villages into craters, and driven fear into the hearts of her enemies... And yet, despite the amount of times she's used it, it's body count has been remarkably small. Most humans who face this attack pull themselves out of the rubble minorly injured, or at the very lest, lightly dazed.

Ragna Blade is a spell she learned out of necessity. When fighting an enemy that could slip into a dimensional void to survive her attacks, she was forced to learn a move that could slice into even the dimensional planes. Granted, it's difficult to aim and control, and she can only use it once a day or so, but it's still a force to be reckoned with. Like the Dragon Slave, this attack requires a 15-20 second incantation.

Which brings us to her most powerful move, which she actually invented herself... The Giga Slave. It's her end-all move, so powerful that it's practically a cheat code. If we were to compare her to Goku, for the sake of analysis, the difference between the Dragon Slave and the Giga Slave is even more vast than the difference between a Kamehameha and a Spirit Bomb. She only uses this move in desperate situations, when there's no other choice, for several distinct reasons. First of all, it requires a 30-40 second incantation. Second of all, it drains all of her magic for several days if she uses it even once. And as if that wasn't enough, if she was to miscast it even the slightest bit, it could easily bring about the end of the world.

And with the Magic Amplification gems that she purchased from her frenemy Xellos, her attacks become more powerful, easier to call, and she's less drained after using them.

Behind her magic, Lina's no pushover. She has a very high tolerance for pain, to the point where she's been shown successfully casting a Dragon Slave spell while being electrocuted. She has a few decent kick attacks, and she can perform various professional wrestling moves, but since she's only ever seen using them on her allies, it's hard to say whether or not they'd be useful in serious combat. She's also a competent leader amongst her friends, analyzing situations in order to make split second strategy based decisions in the middle of battle. Of course, her strategizing mostly revolves around the participation and obedience of her friends, using them to buy herself time while she chants her more powerful spells. Thus, it's difficult to say whether or not she'd be as effective in one-on-one combat.

While difficult to fool, Lina is also quick to anger, and can easily become overconfident. This can lead to her being distracted, which can cloud her judgment, causing her to overlook or forget small details that wouldn't otherwise escape her. She can also make reckless decisions when she's like that. In addition to this, she's really no expert in hand-to-hand combat, and despite her threshold for pain, she still suffers from the usual human weaknesses. She's been knocked unconscious in the show from a knee to the gut, and she's been mortally wounded on more than one occasion. Still, it's nothing a little white magic can't fix.

Academy City is the massive institution of learning that trains young espers how to use the vast variety of supernatural abilities that they may or may not have been gifted with. A student here can rank anywhere from 0 to 5, depending on their level of skill, if any. One of these students, Misaka Mikoto, was able to distinguish herself as a child prodigy at the age of five, when it was discovered that she was already a level 1 electromaster. She was enrolled in the school early, and with her outstanding level of resilience, she continued to show promise. She quickly climbed up the ranks, her desire to push and challenge herself guiding her all the way to the esteemed title of Level 5 while she was still a child.

At the age of fourteen, now a student at Tokiwadai middle school, she's proven to everyone who hears of her that they've only seen the tip of the iceberg. She may have hit the wall as far as levels are concerned, as there's no known possibility of reaching level six, but that hasn't deterred her from continuing to push herself forward.

The people who know her personally may describe her as laid back and approachable, the last thing anyone should ever call her is lazy. Not only has this alleged "ojou-sama" obtained phenomenal power through her perseverance, she's also become extremely intelligent. Despite her young age, she's already considered the eighth most academically gifted student in the entire city. This academic aptitude, combined with her clever and witty nature, played no small part in the development of her abilities.

Being an electromaster, Misaka's basic ability is to control and manipulate electricity. Now, before you start making cracks about her being a Pikachu or Raiden clone, I want you to keep this in mind: She's perfected uses of this power that neither of those two icons have ever even considered trying.

Yes, she can electrocute her opponents in a variety of ways. Yes, she can call lightning bolts down from the sky in any kind of weather, and they're powerful enough to cause city-wide blackouts. But that's just the beginning.

The Lightning attack spear is a beam of light that she can summon directly from her forehead, and she throws it at her enemies just like Zeus would. She can also fly, but only when there's a surplus amount of water vapor in the air. Even if you don't think there's anything metal around you for her to manipulate, she'll surprise you with an attack method that truly shows off her combat genius... She can manipulate iron particles from the dirt or sand beneath her feet, and use it in a variety of different ways. She can surround the battlefield with it, causing a makeshift sandstorm, or she can use it as a shield. But her favorite way of using these iron particles is to form a sword out of them, which she can stretch into a whip at will. She can even cause the sword to vibrate, turning it into a sort of chainsaw.

She can emit a powerful electromagnetic pulse, which you'll know is devastating if you know anything about shock-waves, but it's still not the pinnacle of her arsenal.

She earned the nickname "Railgun," because that's the only way you can describe her favorite attack. She can supercharge metal objects, and depending on their weight, she can fire them at over 3 times the speed of sound. She primarily uses arcade coins and fires them with a patented double-flip maneuver, but she's been shown firing much larger objects as well. She can control the force of the attack, and at it's worst, the destructive power of this move can be devastating.

For her more tactical moves, I'm going to start with her magnet ability. She can magnetize any metal objects, the possibilities of which are endless. She can even magnetize herself TO metal objects, giving her the ability to walk on walls and ceilings, and stick to walls when jumping. She can also use a stronger magnetic pull to yank her across limited distances in a pinch, but landing a move like this can be a serious issue, so it's only something she does in a pinch.

The electromagnetic field around her body, created by her AIM dispersion field, can protect Misaka from and kind of telepathic manipulation. She's also able to sense Electric, magnetic, and electromagnetic phenomena. She's able to follow electric and magnetic field lines with her naked eyes, and by analyzing the reflections of the electromagnetic wave she generates, she's able to detect anything happening in her close vicinity, with no actual blind spots to sneak up on her from.

And finally, she can use her electric powers to manipulate any electronic device and bypass any security system, giving her the ultimate in hacker abilities. This doesn't sound particularly useful in battle, until you realize that with this power, she can destroy entire buildings without even entering them.

Without her powers, she's pretty much an average teenage girl, although a smart and athletic one. She can use a handful of physical attacks, including a moderately powerful waist-high roundhouse kick, and several wrestling moves. Unfortunately, she really can't use either one effectively without the element of surprise.

Her durability is also an issue, as her body really has no defense mechanism other than her powers. She can be injured easily, and she's even been shown cowering at the sight of a raised fist. Despite her impressive stamina, she's also been known to overestimate herself in the past, sometimes leading her into battles that she doesn't have enough energy to fully fight.

The combatants are set, but before we get to the action, let's take a second and go over what's about to happen. For those of you who are familiar with the Death Battle videos, you're probably used to seeing the combatants dropped into a scenario and trading blow for blow until the victor is decided. That works for a video, but since this is a written work, I'm going to go for something a little more ambitious. The two characters will be meeting in an actual story, where they have their own mutually exclusive reasons for fighting and killing each other. Any hesitation they may have to take a life will be removed, but their personalities will not.

And with that out of the way, it's time for a Death Battle!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fight~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Misaka Mikoto pulled the rim of her baseball cap down over her eyes as she came to the end of the dark alley that she'd just dropped into. At the end, she hadn't seen anyone passing. As she poked her head out, she could tell why. The entire street was deserted.

She had thought earlier that they'd evacuate the facility... But now, it was starting to look as though they may have actually evacuated the entire area. But why? She'd been careful to keep the damage from her previous attacks contained and easy to control, so why would they be assuming some special level of danger from her at this facility in particular?

She stepped out into the open, wearing a set of street clothes that she'd borrowed from Ruiko-chan. She was a little annoyed at how loose this outfit was in the chest area, but with any luck, it would keep her from being recognized.

She walked down the empty street, hands in her pockets amongst her jingling arcade tokens, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. Even though she'd been careful to destroy all of the security cameras in the area earlier that day, and she could sense that they hadn't been replaced, she still couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. It was probably just her being paranoid, but that alone wouldn't be enough to shake the feeling from her mind.

Before her, just coming into view at the bottom of a small hill, was one of the last Academy City Research Facilities on her list. And inside of that facility, horrific experiments had been taking place. Experiments she had a very personal interest in.

They had shut down the facility's communications lines the second that they realized how she'd destroyed the first several facilities... By hacking them from a distance and destroying them from within. This had force her to start attacking in person.

The door would be locked, which was a complete joke. But with nobody there to deal with, the facility would be easy pickings for her.

From her perch on the roof of a certain Academy City research facility, Lina Inverse had a clear view of the surrounding area. She could see down the streets, and across the rooftops of the neighboring buildings. A bird's eye view of every possible entrance to the facility was never more than a short walk away. And she'd been moving to each one, making her rounds non stop ever since she'd set up camp.

The pay was good. Good enough to warrant the level of boredom she'd been enduring for the last three hours, at least. She and her friends had all taken on temporary jobs the second they'd arrived at the gates of this strange, technologically advanced city, and without thinking, she'd picked the highest paying job they could find. She hadn't bothered memorizing the jobs that Gourry and Zelgadis had signed on for... Something involving mining, was all she could recall... And Amelia was working on the maid staff of a nearby hotel. Sure, their jobs sounded tedious, but she couldn't even imagine comparing them to the job she'd taken. All she had to do was spend 24 hours on the roof of a deserted building, prepared to defend it in case a certain intruder happened to come along. She'd get three meals delivered to her, but aside from that, they weren't allowing her any breaks. The insulting part was when they mentioned that this intruder was a suspicious looking teenage girl, who's powers were comparable to Lina's.

And that was why they'd evacuated the entire damn neighborhood.

"It's like they don't trust me," she complained, to the open air. After hearing a description of Lina's powers from Amelia, her employer had gone pale, and started mumbling about collateral damage. After that, he'd told her five straight times that whatever she had to do, she was not to let the facility get damaged. This precious facility, which was somehow more important than the buildings surrounding it.

"I'm starting to wish this nuisance would just show up already." Exhaling heavily, she stood up, leaving her post at the northern edge of the building. She moved over to the southern side, picking up her mirror and the last apple from her breakfast off of a ventilation outlet as she did. Right over the side would be the loading docks. She couldn't see them directly from where she was, but by levitating the mirror, she'd be able to see if anything was going on down there.

She didn't even need the mirror, however, to see a young woman strolling down the street, carefully looking down every alley she passed. It was definitely suspicious behavior... But even with the baggy clothes and carefully positioned hat, she only looked to be about 13 or 14 years old. Could she really be the intruder, or just some uninformed civilian? She was just a kid.

Hesitantly, Lina drew black magic energy into her hands. "The least I can do is give her a warning shot."

She held out her hands in front of her, as the energy took form. "Fireball!"

As the energy in the air started to drastically change, Misaka looked up, just in time to see a ball of fire the size of a basketball flying towards her head. Yelping in surprise, she dodged to the side, rolling to her hands and knees as it flew past her, sending small chunks of pavement into the air as it hit the ground.

Getting to her feet, she looked up, to see a red-haired girl in a red and yellow outfit staring down at her. "What was that?!" How had she not been expecting them to hire security? Could this be another level 5 that she'd have to deal with? No... There were only six besides herself, and she knew their faces. This one couldn't be that good.

Since her attacker didn't seem to be making a move, and was just watching her, Misaka pulled a token out of her pocket. "Sorry, it's nothing personal. But I don't have time for this." She flipped the coin into the air, and pulled back her arm, tucking her thumb behind her index finger. She gathered some electric energy into her hand, and when the coin came back down, she let loose, flicking it again to fire her Railgun attack.

"Diem Wing!" Lina yelled, as a shield of swirling wind appeared before her. Whatever the girl had fired at her bounced off of the shield, sparking as it clattered to a stop on the stone ground behind her. _A... Coin? _She wondered, as she looked back down to her foe, to see that this time, a bolt of lightning was flying at her.

"Flare Arrow!" She called, flinging a bolt of flame at the attack. The two bolts collided, canceling each other out in a small, flashy explosion. Below her, the girl was already disappearing against the loading doors. "Yep, it's her all right," Lina commented, as she held up her mirror.

Misaka flattened herself against the loading doors, looking right and left for some sort of electronic lock. Something she could override, so that she could get inside and away from this pyrokinetic psychopath.

She could faintly hear the voice of the other girl, but before she could figure out what she was saying, a small white circle appeared in the concrete in front of her. It quickly exploded, hurling chunks of dirt and concrete at her, and sending a cloud of dust and smoke into the air. She coughed, covering her mouth and closing her eyes, while feeling the pain of her body being pelted with several small pieces of concrete.

"Fireball!" Lina cried, as she touched down on the ground, aiming another fireball at the intruder.

Taking advantage of the iron particles that she knew would be in there, Misaka quickly summoned all of the dislocated concrete chunks in front of her, forming a shield just in time to stop the fireball. The shield shook, but held.

Lina sent another fireball, but the shield moved to counter it, causing it to crack. "Explosion!" She called, now that she was able to see the ground at her opponents' feet. But as soon as she heard the spell's name called out, Misaka bolted, just barely escaping the explosion in time.

"Explosion!" Lina called, this time striking in front of Misaka. Turning on a dime, Misaka changed direction to avoid it, putting her right where Lina wanted her... Out in the open.

"I don't know what they told you," Misaka started, as she called the pieces of concrete to break apart and form the shape of a sword in her hand. All of the dirt that had been blasted up with it joined the structure, and went to work on sharpening it. "But this facility needs to come down. I'm not in the mood for this, so just leave me alone!"

Seeing this, Lina just smirked. So she wanted a sword fight, huh? "Lord of darkness of the four worlds, I call upon you. Grant me all of the power that you possess. Sword of the dark cold void, free yourself from the heaven's bonds. Become one with my power, one with my body... And let us walk the path of destruction together. Power that can smash even the souls of the gods."

The curiosity on Misaka's face quickly faded to tension as an ominous, pulsating black blade appeared in Lina's hands. She hadn't just been reciting a poem. "Ragna Blade!" She called, as she raised it over her head, and charges at Misaka.

Shaking, Misaka could feel the way the Ragna Blade was cutting through even the smallest particles of the air itself. She abandoned her concrete sword, and ducked down, the Blade just barely missing her. She could feel the heat off of it, as it missed her head by far too small of a margin. Before Lina could turn around for another strike, Misaka stood back up, spun around, and nailed a roundhouse kick across the older girl's kidneys.

The kick sent Lina tumbling face-first into the parking lot floor, breaking her concentration, and forcing her to release control of the Ragna Blade. She rolled over onto her back, just in time to see Misaka pulling a long spear of lightning out of her forehead. "Diem Wing!" She quickly called, her wind shield blocking the bolt from hitting her. Sensing another attack in the works, she quickly shot the wind shield outwards, ramming it directly into Misaka's body. The younger girl screamed, as she was knocked back several yards through the air.

Lina got to her feet, looking forward to see Misaka hitting the ground, and rolling right back up to her feet as well. "Flare arrow!" She pantomimed a bow and arrow in her hands, causing a red, flaming arrow to appear in the center of it, and fired. Misaka jumped out of the way, but instead of rolling to the side, where Lina's next arrow was about to go, she landed on the wall of the facility, and then just stuck there.

"What?!" Lina exclaimed, wondering how in the hell she was doing it. She formed the bow again, anyway. "F... Freeze arrow!"

Misaka dropped down from the wall, and took off running even before the ice could form over where she'd just been. She disappeared behind the side of the building.

As soon as she was out of Lina's view, Misaka ran right up the wall, and crossed over onto the roof of the facility. Careful to walk slowly, she knew better than to look for a way in at this point. It wouldn't be a good idea to face this girl in closed quarters... Who knew what she'd try to do to take her down?

Looking around desperately for some sort of strategy, she finally noticed some telephone lines behind the facility. And off in the distance, she could see that they led to an intersection, with another row of phone lines going down the street directly behind Lina.

She chuckled, deviously. Just because communications at the facility were down didn't mean the phone lines themselves would be.

A sudden explosion caught Lina's attention. She whipped around, expecting to see Misaka, but only seeing a bunch of broken power lines, and at least two of the poles supporting them on fire. Had the other girl just been over there?

She stared at it for a moment, until she suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her neck from behind. The thought that it could be one of her friends went through her mind fleetingly, but that hope was dashed when those arms locked together in a tight, perfectly executed sleeper hold.

She reached up to try and pry the arm away from her neck with her hand, but that soon became the least of her worries, as Misaka let loose her full electrical charge into Lina's body. She whimpered, unable to scream as her body was electrocuted, her left leg futilely reaching back to try and hook one of Misaka's feet.

"Light..." She choked, raising her hands up to her forehead and closing her eyes, "come forth!"

A flash of brilliant white light appeared right in front of Misaka's face, blinding her. She let go of Lina, screaming, as Lina stumbled forward, rubbing her neck and trying to catch her breath. "Why... you little..."

She turned around, jumped in the air, and used a diving kick, striking the blinded and confused girl right in the chest. It knocked her over, and she scrambled to get back up, still looking around in every direction. Sensing where Lina was, she sent another current of electricity.

The electric shock attack traveled up Lina's legs, and through her entire body... And while it hurt, it wasn't anything compared to what her sister had put her through. It was time to end this. She put up her hands, not feeling the slightest bit of remorse for this brat. Beyond her was an empty parking lot, which would have to take the brunt of her attack.

"Darkness beyond twilight. Crimson beyond blood that flows. Buried in the sands of time is where your power grows. I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand, before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand. Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed, by the power you and I possess!"

Goose bumps spread over Misaka's arms, as she suddenly wished her vision could be coming back faster. She was starting to see, but it was still blurry... And she could tell from the energy Lina's attack was sucking out of the air that her iron shields wouldn't save her this time.

"Dragoooooooonnnnnnn Slaaaaaaaaave!"

Out of time, Misaka did the only thing she could think to do... She magnetized herself as strongly as possible to a metal surface she could feel in the distance, and let the pull yank her off of her feet, the attack from the older girl just barely missing her.

She flew through the air, her vision finally coming back to her, until she landed hard against the side of a parked bus. The bus rocked from the impact, and several windows broke, as Misaka could almost feel a few of her ribs cracking. She lost concentration of her magnetic field, and tumbled to the pavement, the pain in her back almost unbearable. She opened her eyes, and crawled forward, wincing in pain from every motion. She reached a shiny metal sign post, and used it to slowly pull herself up.

"Mega brand!" Lina called, as the ground under Misaka's feet exploded once again, but this time with more force than her earlier explosion attacks. Dust, dirt and asphalt flew into the air, the bus was knocked over onto it's side, and this time, Misaka was also caught in the blast. She flew up about eight feet into the air, and hit the ground like a rag doll, one of her legs covered in blood. Most of the street sign she'd clung to just a moment ago clatters near her, ripped right out of the ground.

Lina watched proudly as Misaka struggled to get back to her feet, ever resilient even at the end. Lina could almost respect her for that, but it was time to get rid of this nuisance once and for all.

"Freeze Arrow!" She called, hitting Misaka's legs just under the knees with her ice attack, freezing her to the ground. Misaka screamed from the cluster of ice sticking to her fresh leg wound. Behind her, there was nothing worth protecting. She could accept her fee, without too much collateral damage being deducted. But being paid wouldn't be nearly as satisfying as finishing off the little girl who'd been giving her so much trouble. She closed her eyes, and began her chant.

"Darkness beyond twilight. Crimson beyond blood that flows."

Hearing this, Misaka started to panic, trying desperately to melt the ice by heating up her legs. There was no way could get away fast enough. Which only left one option. She looked around, and eyed a certain object on the ground.

"I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand. Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess!"

She opened her eyes, but was stopped from continuing her chant by the sight of a streak of silver shooting towards her. The jagged metal sign post, fired by Misaka's Railgun attack, shot right through Lina's chest, silencing her. Misaka breathed a sigh of relief as Lina's lifeless body collapsed, a pool of blood spreading from under it.

Focusing on the matter at hand, she bent over, and went back to trying to free herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K.O.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Conclusion~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lina Inverse has defeated an impressive array of opponents, from bandits to demons, to actual demonic deities. But each of her victories has one special thing in common; In each one, she was allowed to recite the incantations for her more powerful spells. Either because they were over-confidant, or because they were too distracted to notice, they all gave her the time she needed to finish them. This is a mistake the quick-witted Misaka would never have made. In addition to this, no matter how earth-shatteringly powerful Lina's attacks may be, they're useless unless they hit their target. Unlike Lina, the majority of Misaka's combat experience has been one-on-one, making her better suited strategically for this fight.

Not to mention, while the Railgun attack may not be as powerful as the Dragon Slave, it's still a kill shot, and it takes less than a quarter of the time to cast.

Hey, if Misaka can defeat enemies like Accelerator and Meltdown, then Lina really doesn't have any advantages that she hasn't overcome before.

The winner is Misaka Mikoto.

Got an idea for a Death Battle fanfic? I don't take requests, so do what I did, and write your own! And if you do, then don't forget to send me a link, so I can be the first person to read and respond to it.


End file.
